Drabble Game
by riverofmemories
Summary: In which I make a game out of drabbles. Sort of. {Several Pairings}
1. A Fairy Before Anything Else

**. A Fairy Before Anything Else .**

* * *

 **Prompt, Quote, etc.:** Write a scene that begins with, "He waited for her."

 **Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy...ish

* * *

He waited for her.

He waited nearly a year for her.

He waited nearly a year for her to come home before he was finally forced to accept the fact that he'd fucked up too bad and it was his fault that she wasn't coming back.

An entire year passed before he finally found himself looking down at the grave that was inscribed with her name, the date of her birth, the date of her death, and something that the grieving members of their guild had requested to be put there: _A fairy before anything else._

He cracked a faint grin at that. Damn right his Luce had been a fairy before anything else. It was the reason she'd been there, thrown herself between him and the oncoming attack when he'd been too blind to realize it was coming.

It was the reason he now found himself alone, without even Happy to reassure him that everything was okay.

And _he_ was the reason that Lucy Heartfilia was dead - _had_ been dead for a year now.

Natsu Dragneel dropped a hand to rest on the headstone, a shuddering breath leaving his lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

A year, he'd waited, not truly realizing that she was gone.

And now he'd realized.

But he wasn't ready for the loneliness, the despair, the sheer _loss_ that struck him every single day for the lonely years afterwards.

* * *

 _First drabble up and done! This one is complete with no chance of continuation, as a warning, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!_


	2. A Potion for the Mind

**. A Potion for the Mind .**

* * *

 **Prompt, Quote, etc.** You know what would be really fun for me? Making out with you. And finding out that I have the ability to read minds. I mean, how friggin' cool would that be? I'd be all, "I can read your mind," and you'd be like, "Make out with me," and then I'd be like, "Okay."

 **Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A...:** One-shot

* * *

Natsu cackled with glee as he listened to the minds of the idiots around him, his onyx eyes narrowed excitedly as he did so. He'd learned _so_ much in such a short amount of time - even if it was terrifying when Mira had begun to direct threatening thoughts in his direction, as if she _knew_ what he was doing - and he was desperate for his celestial mage to show up at the guild hall. He was beyond curious to know what _she_ was thinking.

He smirked to himself, ignoring the glares sent his way, as if everyone was worried he'd learned something new to use against them.

Now he'd be able to tell whether or not he could push for more than friends with her.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and the subjects of his thoughts practically flounced in. His gaze snapped to her, his grin growing nearly impish. Lucy didn't seem to notice, heading right for the bar. The second she was close enough, Levy began wailing a warning to Lucy, allowing her to know what he was up to - just as he caught the final words of her thoughts.

 _"...mind if he just told me already. Sick of waiting to know if that stupid pyro's interested or not so I can either cry and move on or... or do whatever comes after that."_

An image flashed through her mind.

The drink he'd been sipping at to feign innocence caught in his throat and he choked, wheezing as the elbow he'd been leaning on slipped and he fell out of his chair.

Well then. There was his answer.

* * *

 _Oh, Natsu. XD Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. As stated, if anyone wants, this CAN become a one-shot. All you have to do is inform me if you want it to be so!_

 _Thanks to reviewers!: SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter and westwindwaker_


	3. Smile

**. Smile .**

* * *

 **Prompt, Quote, etc.:** Your smile is proof that the best things in life are free.

 **Pairing:** Gajeel x Levy

 **Possibly A…:** One-shot

* * *

Her lips curved into the warmest smile he'd ever seen, and he couldn't help but stare as she giggled at something the blonde beside her had said. Levy's hazel eyes sparkled in the light of the sun as she stepped outside with her friend, and Gajeel found himself lost in her warmth and happiness.

For all of his life, he'd ended up having to give some sort of payment for whatever happiness he got. Metalicana? Gone. He'd had a few happy years with the iron dragon before he'd vanished, abandoning his son to a world he knew nothing of. There really wasn't all that much besides that. Most of the rest of his life was miserable.

But Levy...she gave her smile away as if it meant nothing. She beamed happily at him, cared for him without caring for whatever everyone else thought of it. He'd hurt her so badly, and she smiled at him as if it was nothing, as if it had never happened.

And he couldn't help but love her for that.

* * *

 _So...here's the third one! On another note, A Potion for the Mind_ _will be a one-shot at some point in the future. :D_

 _Thanks to reviewers!: Kinsutenekochan, 567random, SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter, and ilftnatsu_


	4. Sneeze

**. Sneeze .**

* * *

 **Prompt, Quote, etc.:** There was never a worse time to sneeze.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

Gildarts studied the creature before him with a frown on his face, taking in its size and the large amount of magic that seemed to come off of it in waves from his hiding place. Even he wasn't going to stroll around while it was awake like this.

The job was simple: it had been killing people and destroying villages, so all he had to do was get rid of it. Easily done, he could handle that, even with this strength it was showing. It was a hell of a lot better than Acnologia.

Suddenly, a famaliar ticklish feeling flashed through him and before he could stop it, he found himself sneezing loudly.

The creature turned on him.

 _Damn it, people, stop talking about me when I'm not there!_

* * *

 _Not a very creative title for this one, but...it was just a quick little fun thing before I have to run around getting ready. I believe it's two previous drabbles that will become one-shots! Yay!_

 _Thanks to reviewers!: SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter, 567random, and kat5552_


	5. Lies

**. Lies .**

* * *

 **Prompt, Quote, etc.:** As terrible as it may be, I was glad to hear he was dead.

 **Pairing:** END!Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A…:** Multi-chapter

* * *

She spat in his face, ignoring the cold fear that filled her at her own action. It wouldn't end well for her, and she knew it. There wasn't much else she could do, though, unclothed and empty-handed, completely at the mercy of the one before her. "Lies," she hissed. "Natsu will break free! I don't care _what_ you say!"

A sneer crossed his face and she winced as he roughly grabbed her chin, jerking her face towards him so she was forced to see the enraged red eyes, the black markings and red scales that swirled across his face, the black horns that curved out of his head. The wings that shifted at his back were massive, large enough that they could easily carry him through the air. Sharpened talon-like nails pierced her flesh, and she winced at the sting of pain. "What," he growled, licking his lips. "Will make you give up on that happening, girl? Natsu Dragneel is dead."

Her heart pounded painfully at the thought. He couldn't be...could he? But if he was...he wouldn't have to know that it had been his face that each of his friends now thought of when they thought of her "death".

He shook her a little, and she flinched before answering hoarsely. "Lies," she repeated. "Natsu is still alive. Do you want to know why I know that?" She smirked at him, and END's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your name. END. Etherious _Natsu Dragneel_. Do you really think Zeref would have created you without a way to get his real brother - the one who would grieve for him - back?"

END bared his fangs at her, digging his claws into her flesh. Lucy tried not to react, but couldn't help the wince she gave. "Zeref is _dead_."

She smirked, shifting and somehow pried his fingers away with ease. Ignoring her nudity, Lucy shifted closer so that her lips just barely brushed against his. "And you have yet to kill me," she purred.

He merely snarled and quite literally kicked her away.

Lucy wasn't blind to the lack of harshness. Her ribs weren't broken. In fact, it barely hurt. What scared her, however, was when he cackled and dragged her back up by her hair and grinned in her face, the wings on his back flexing just barely.

"If you're so sure...then what do you think your Natsu and those people you call friends will think when they discover that you willingly agreed to be the queen of the world _I_ created?"

* * *

 _Originally was supposed to be violent. Ended up like this. Very happy with it. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers!: SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter and kat552_


	6. Drip

**. Drip .**

* * *

 **Prompt, Quote, etc.:** You can't choose what stays and what fades away.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

 _Drip_.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

His red eyes stared blankly, watching each drop of blood hit the ground and add to the puddle beneath it. They followed the trail up the limp arm, studying the stained blonde hair before finally resting on the face of the woman it came from. Her eyes were empty, staring at nothing. Her mouth was parted, blood gathered at the corners, and there were dried tear tracks on her face.

He looked away, unable to handle the sight.

This was his doing.

And he hated that he'd done it.

His hand rose to touch the scales on his cheek, and then one of the horns that rested on either side of his head. His fingers traced the ridges gently, as if he was caressing it.

And then his hand grabbed the end of the horn, and with an enraged howl that was filled with grief and regret, he snapped the end off. Pain exploded through his head, but he didn't care, relishing in it. Let him suffer for what he'd done! Let him suffer as much as they had!

He quivered, letting the bone he'd broken off drop to the ground with a clatter as he gave a heartbroken sob. He dropped to his knees beside her body, a shaking hand winding in her hair so that he could lift her head to press his forehead against her cold one. He ignored the throbbing pain in his head. He ignored the blood he knelt in, the tears that rolled down his scaled cheeks, the way the wings that had sprouted from his back came to surround him and her body in a protective manner.

The pain would fade, just as the cruel blood lust and eagerness to destroy anyone and everything had.

 _I'm sorry, Lucy...I'm sorry. Don't..don't leave me...don't go...I'm_ sorry _…_

The loneliness and the pain...the grief and the guilt…

That wouldn't.

No matter what he did, he knew that those would never leave him. And he hoped they didn't.

END - Etherious Natsu Dragneel - cursed himself, praying that some kind of god struck him down where he knelt.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _I'm sorry_.

* * *

 _I have an obsession with END. I'm gonna try to get some Gruvia in next I think. The first drabble,_ _ A Potion for the Mind, is currently being turned into a one-shot, by the way!_

 _Thanks to reviewers!: SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter, 567random, and Gothazon!_


	7. To the Moon and Back

**. To the Moon and Back .**

* * *

 **Prompt, Quote, etc.:** "I want to go home." "And I want to go to the moon. It ain't happening, sweetheart. Time to accept that."

 **Pairing:** Gray x Juvia

 **Possibly A…:** One-Shot or short Multi-Chapter

* * *

She gritted her teeth against the pain, her eyes watering as the man threw her to the ground, where he pinned her by stepping on her tangled locks of blue hair. She glared up at him, ignoring the blood that began trickling down her cheek from a scratch that had been made by a rock. She struggled to use what little remained of her magic, but the fight had been long and hard and she couldn't.

"Any last words before you go and join that stupid ice mage?" the man above her sneered, grinding his heel and tearing at the woman's scalp.

Juvia Lockser's eyes flashed with grief at the mention of her beloved before filling with anger again. "Juvia wants to go home," she whispered, voice trembling as she uttered the words to herself.

Home. Where her friends were. Where Gajeel teased her lightly, where her love rivals constantly threatened to take away the man she adored. Where Gray Fullbuster was alive, stripping the clothes from his body without realizing it, fighting with Natsu, and where she was able to hang off of his arm with a smile on her face. Tears fell as she thought of him.

Juvia hadn't meant for her words to be heard, but they were. The man above her laughed. "And I want to go to the moon. It ain't happening, sweetheart." He knelt down so that he could breathe the next words in her ear, and she shuddered in disgust. "Time to accept that."

* * *

 _As promised, Gruvia! I actually really want to write this, I think. Note: I've scratched A Potion for the Mind. I'm not interested in writing it as a one-shot honestly, so. Please forgive me. _

_Thanks to reviewers!: SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter, 567random, and Gothazon_


	8. Clueless

**. Clueless .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc:** "This is the 5th door he's knocked on…"

 **Pairing:** -

 **Possibly A…:** One-shot

* * *

She wanted to cry out of frustration as she waited for someone to answer the door that Gray had knocked on. Never before had she been so annoyed with the ice-make mage. Sure, Natsu did this to her all of the time. But this wasn't Natsu.

This was Gray Fullbuster, someone who wasn't a child at heart. Someone who should have known what he was doing.

"Gray," Lucy groaned, "Can't we just go back to the hotel, grab the paper, and recheck the address? It's not that difficult, you know."

She'd chosen to take a job with him because she'd expected for it to be done quickly, so that she could pay her rent without having to pay other expenses. She hadn't done it so they could get lost trying to get to their client's house!"

"No," he told her with a frown. "I can find it, don't worry about it, Lucy. I've worked for this client before, you know."

The celestial mage buried her face in her hands. "Gray-"

The door opened, and much to Lucy's relief, the man took one look at them and asked, "Fairy Tail?"

* * *

 _First one in a while...Happy December everyone!_

 _Thanks to reveiwers!: Blood-priced726, Martyn, and Gothazon!_


	9. Cursed

**. Cursed .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:** "What if a prince is cursed to be a dragon, but instead of being upset by it, they're like, "Hell yeah, I'm a dragon!" and they spend weeks finding the perfect decrepit castle to haunt and try to convince their fiancé to be a princess in the tower "just for like a week" and everyone is like, "We can break the fucking curse." and the prince is like, "But I'm a dragon."

 **Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A…:** Multi-chapter

* * *

"C'mon, Luce," the massive creature who'd once been her normal-sized best friend whined in a voice that rumbled far deeper than she'd expected. Piercing onyx eyes stared into her eyes, freezing her where she stood. "It'd be fun!"

"No," Lucy retorted, her voice hitching in her nervousness. "I'm _not_ going to pretend I'm some princess that's waiting for someone to come save me from a psychotic dragon!"

"But it'd be _fun_ ," he tried again.

"Natsu," Erza said with a frustrated look from where she was standing off to the side, Gray and Wendy alongside the two Exceeds with her. "There's...we've had Levy look at the paper, and she says that she's coming up with something to break whatever this spell is. Why don't you calm down and allow us to-"

"But this is _great_ ," Natsu grumbled, smoke leaking from his nostrils in his annoyance. He suddenly wheezed and coughed, massive head shooting up into the sky as he began to sneeze, trying to clear his nose of the smoke.

 _This is something we could fix if you let us do the spell!_ Lucy wanted to shout at him, but she doubted the moron would listen to her. So she simply waited the sneezing spell out before going to stand by her friends, shaking her head. "This isn't going to work."

"But I don't _want_ him to be a dragon!" Happy wailed.

"The old man's going to kill us," Gray commented without care as he peered curiously around them at the destruction that Natsu had created just by swinging a massively scaled red tail around. "When he gets back."

Wendy whimpered. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault! If I hadn't brought that scroll in-"

"It's not your fault." Lucy smiled reassuringly at her, and then glared up at the suddenly smug dragon. "It's his. For reading it."

His head lowered again and Lucy squeaked when his large nose bumped her back by accident. "Hey, Luce, if you're so small, what's stopping me from kidnapping ya?"

* * *

 _So this little inspiration thingy came from tumblr (I saved it off of Facebook from a page centered around tumblr things). I disclaim it for certain (though I did edit it a little so it made more sense)._

 _Thanks to reviewer!: Gothazon_


	10. The Queen of Fairies and Her Iron Dragon

**. The Queen of Fairies and Her Iron Dragon .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:** An idea I have for a novel I'm considering writing.

 **Pairing:** Gajeel x Levy, Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A…:** Multi-Chapter

* * *

A laugh left the young woman's lips. Her hazel eyes danced as she sprinted through the thick trees, her feet moving quickly, and the blue hair on her head whipped around her face. Her breath came in short and harsh gasps as she came to a sudden halt. She listened intently for a brief moment, her slightly pointed ears and her eyes seeking the one who hunted for her as she scanned the area.

And then a massive shape exploded out of the shrubbery. Dark hair flew around his face as he reached for her, a slight frown tugging at his lips. He lunged for her and she laughed, just as quickly twirling out of his path. She just barely managed to avoid his grasp somehow, and she took off running again - only for his taloned fingers to catch her around the waist.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he growled as he hoisted her up, her laughter bubbling in his ears. She squealed, and he practically purred when she gently raked her nails down his cheek when he hoisted her with ease onto his arm. He held her aloft and she perched there on his arm like a bird, her small hand resting on his head for balance.

His crimson eyes were on her face as she answered with a gentle smile, "Nowhere now."

"Right," he drawled, studying her somehow clean and un-torn white wispy dress.

"Like I can get away from you." She touched his cheek lightly. "Nor do I want to."

He snorted, his talons pressing gently into her thigh, pricking her through the cloth. "I wouldn't let you even if you wanted to, shorty. We don't give our souls to just anyone."

She thoughtfully touched the silverish scale that hung from her ear, and a rumble of pride left his armored chest. She was his, and he was hers. What had started as a punishment for him had become a haven, and he found himself grateful that the queen of fairies had demanded the fire dragon king be merciful.

She bit her lip to hide a smile - which vanished when a twig snapped. Immediately, their soft happiness was gone, replaced with a coldness that would freeze anyone in their tracks. A growl left his lips as she straightened, her posture one of regalness and calm pride. Her previously warm eyes were hard and cold, her face stoic, and his was dangerous and deadly.

Neither so much as flinched when a pair of people stumbled into the forest clearing they'd been messing around in. He studied them and a snarl built itself on his lips as he summoned an attack to build in the back of his throat.

These people were deadly, a threat to what was his. He recognized the pink hair on the man's head. Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel. The dragon who had been turned into a demon under the fake king's command, an action performed by one of his close friends, Jackal. The only demon who could even come close to standing up to him.

The fact that they were here meant there was trouble.

Before he could release a roar of iron shards to kill them before they could hurt what was his, the girl threw her hands up, her face pale as she stood in front of Natsu. "Wait!" she cried desperately. "Please, Erza sent us!"

The attack died in his throat. If Erza had sent them...then was Natsu's demon side tampered down? "Crazy lady sent you?" He glared as he spoke, voice gruff and wary. "What's the password?"

The blonde gawked at him until the woman he held giggled, distracting him. The cold look was gone, replaced by a warm smile and gentle gazes. "He knows as well as I do that there is no password. Excuse his behavior, we do not often receive visitors I am the Scribe and the Keeper of Archives alongside queen of the fairies, Levy McGarden. This is my lover and the iron dragon who guards me and the archives that make up his hoard, Gajeel Redfox. What can we do for you?" She patted Gajeel's shoulder until he reluctantly put him down, and the blonde blinked at the fact that the fairy's head barely reached half way up his chest.

"I'm Lucy," the blonde answered carefully, "Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Natsu." Her hand touched a spot on the back of her neck. "We're trying to find information on a meteor shower that happened the night the previous king, Jude Heartfilia, fell."

Levy's eyes flew open, and she gaped at the lost princess of the kingdom. And then she smiled secretly. "Interesting...very few know of such an event. Did you see it, fire dragon?" Natsu shook his head. "Come. I will take you to my Archives...it does not surprise me that the lost Heartfilia princess is interested in the fallen Celestial Spirits."

* * *

 _I get bored and scribble ideas in my notebooks. This is one I came up with to go with a possible idea for a novel. I have two versions, one of which I may turn into a fanfic and this is what came up!_

 _Thanks to reviewers!: SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter, Kinsutenekochan, RukiaCaelin, ilftnatsu, and PinkFireandGoldenStars_


	11. Loss of Control

**. Loss of Control .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:** "Nothing instills more panic than losing control of a bouncy ball inside your house."

 **Pairing:** -

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

It all started with a simple toy that Asuka brought to the guildhall.

She'd been playing with it for quite some time, bouncing it with care, and then giggling and chasing after it before trying again, giggling hysterically when it bounced off of Laxus' head before mumbling an apology when he gave the kid a good-natured glare and handed it back. She smiled at him and he ruffled her hair much to Mira's pleasure before she'd moved on.

One hard throw.

And that was all it took for all hell to break loose.

It zipped around, flinging itself from walls and creating mass chaos.

Natsu yelped as it shattered Lucy's cup of tea, spilling hot tea all over her and making her tip both of their barstools over when she jumped up. Both went tumbling to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs, Happy perching with a giggle on top of them. Wendy went to assist them, but it bounced off of her head, and she yelped, dropping to clutch it.

Laxus fell victim again, and Freed gave a shout of surprise when it knocked his book from his hands. Evergreen gave an outraged cry when it sloshed her drink onto her dress and Elfman jumped up to help her, shouting something about being "manly". Lisanna huffed and told him to stop before tripping over Natsu when the fire mage smirked and grabbed her ankle as she passed him, determined to start a guild-wide brawl.

Next was Juvia. Juvia blinked, having been in the midst of showing a curious Jet and Droy her new technique, as it went straight through her and bopped Gajeel in the back of the head, resulting in Levy and Lily's uncontrollable laughter when he gave a bark of pain. Charle sniffed at the commotion and then squealed uncharacteristically when she had to dive out of the way to avoid it.

Gray ended up choking on his beer when the card mage he'd been having a contest with shoved his head down to avoid a blow, and then cackled as she tried to catch it in her beer, only succeeding in dumping what was left on Gray's head.

It continued shooting this way and that, and Asuka stood in the midst of the chaos, giggling with her hands over her mouth. "Whoops."

"Asuka!" Bisca wailed as she tried to capture it again. Everyone went to work, trying to get it. Each person snatched at the air, but still, it escaped, bouncing endlessly.

All of the guild was struggling in the face of this new enemy.

All but one.

Erza was in the middle of biting into a piece of cake that was perched gently on a fork - a freshly baked piece, with strawberries and whip cream, too - when the small object suddenly slammed into the cake still on her plate and ended up throwing it everywhere, spattering the table and the floor.

There was a brief moment as the guild's members went still, everyone holding their breath.

It took under three seconds for Erza to catch it in her hands and smash it to pieces.

It was safe to say that bouncy balls were no longer allowed in the guildhall after that.

* * *

 _I have no regrets about this one._

 _Thanks to reviewers!: PinkFireandGoldenStars, SafirRansomePoseidonsDaughter, Vaneles, and Gothazon_


	12. Articuno

**. Articuno .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:** "You saw me playing [Pokemon Go] with my kid/sibling/cousin/small child I'm cool with and you came over to help."

 **Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

A muffled giggle from the young girl beside him made him glare at the screen of the phone. "Don't laugh," the pink-haired man muttered, annoyed with himself. Usually, he was quite good at swiping the pokeballs so that he nailed the pokemon on the first shot. Usually, he didn't need to use up all sixty plus that he'd managed to gather.

The _one_ time his younger cousin wanted him to play the game with her - and on her phone, nonetheless! - he couldn't get the goddamn pokemon.

Which just so happened to be her favorite.

Terrified to lose it and knowing that he, Natsu Dragneel, was an expert when it came to swiping the pokeball, she'd shoved the phone into his calloused and scarred hands, expecting him to catch it for her.

And now, he was down to five pokeballs.

And he'd never been more terrified.

"Natsu," his cousin whispered, horrified. Wendy Marvell was someone he held close to his heart, with the long pigtails her blue hair was put up into and her large anxious brown eyes that seemed to melt you where you stood. "Natsu, I can't lose this one."

Natsu gave the pokemon on the screen a nasty look.

It was understandable, course.

It wasn't every day that you come across _Articuno_ of all freaking pokemon!

Hands shaking, he tried again, onyx eyes wide.

The pokeball flashed red as expected, shook once.

Twice…

And then broke out.

" _No_!" they shrieked and screamed in unison. Natsu pounded his feet furiously on the ground, glowering viciously at the pokemon that seemed to taunt them.

"Are you playing Pokemon Go?"

The feminine voice had them looking up. Natsu blinked, startled. She was pretty, even he knew that, and that stupid ice-lover could screw himself if he thought Natsu wouldn't recognize that. She was dressed in a flashy way. Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head, her large expressive brown eyes studying them. Her gloved hands were shoved into the pockets of her trench coat. Yet she smiled when he caught her eye, kindness on her face.

"Uh," he stuttered out after a moment, "Yeah. We are. Pokemon Go."

Wendy giggled, covering her lips with her fingers, and then explained to the woman, "We're, um, trying to catch my favorite. Articuno somehow showed up here, and Natsu's usually really good, but…"

The woman came closer, peeking over Natsu's shoulder. He tensed when her breath washed over his cheek. He wasn't used to girls getting so close; generally, they tended to avoid him unless they were Erza. "...can I try?"

He eyed her critically. "Have you played?"

Her eyes flashed with amusement. "I play every chance I get. My phone's currently running the game. I've been running around town all day hatching eggs. Now...give me." The blonde didn't ask for permission again, simply plucking it from his grasp. Wendy bustled around to watch over _her_ shoulder, and Natsu began to watch, too.

The woman carefully swept through the items to make sure there weren't any extra things she could use, and then glanced at the number of pokeballs. "Oh, damn," she whispered. "This is stressful."

"You have no idea," Natsu said darkly as she swept her thumb up.

It broke out.

 _Three pokeballs left_ until they couldn't even try anymore.

"My stomach," Wendy whispered. "It hurts."

The blonde woman chuckled, and then suddenly shifted. She settled onto her knees, resting the phone on the bench, and then slowly studied the screen. She eyed it as she set up a next attempt, swiping a curve ball.

They all held their breath as it shook.

 _Once._

 _Twice._

 _Three times-_

Stars!

Silence, and then Wendy screamed bloody murder in excitement. The woman shrieked excitedly, too, jumping to her feet and hopping up and down. Natsu pumped a fist, laughing, certain they looked like idiots to anyone who was in the vicinity.

"Thank you, miss!" Wendy screeched, tackling the woman in a hug.

"Lucy," she corrected, and then fired Natsu a wicked grin that had him pausing momentarily.

He thought his cheeks might have turned a little pink.

"Thanks for the help, Lucy," Natsu told her, ruffling Wendy's hair. He grabbed the phone and handed it to his cousin, who immediately sought it out, her eyes glowing as she looked at her new pokemon.

"No problem," she said with a beaming smile. She checked her own phone, making a face. "Damn, I'm going to be late...see you around!" Without hesitation, she impishly smiled and kissed Natsu on the cheek before darting across the street as a car pulled up.

Natsu gawked after her, and Wendy smirked almost teasingly as she sent a quick text to their other cousin, Gajeel. He'd know how to tease Natsu properly.

She thought he might be seeing different stars than the ones exploding out of the pokeball.

* * *

 _I had to do it. I love pokemon go. And I saw the prompt on tumblr and lost my mind out of excitement. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (PinkFireandGoldenStars, SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter, RukiaCaelin, and Gothazon!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	13. Alone

**. Alone .**

* * *

 **Prompt, Quote, etc.:** "Do you ever feel like running away? Just suddenly leaving. No note, no warning, just getting your shit, and leaving."

 **Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

It was days like this that Lucy really truly thought about leaving.

When her eyes were rimmed red from crying, when her heart ached so fiercely that she thought it was going to tear in half, Lucy really thought about it. She contemplated just how difficult it was for her to try when it didn't appear that anyone cared enough to even notice her attempts.

It hurt her more than she let on when a minor comment was brought up -

A gasp ripped from her throat, choked by a pained sob.

The keys at her fingertips pleadingly warmed, demanding that the Spirits be freed so that she could be comforted, but she threw them away from her with a cry. They struck the wall and clattered to the floor. Gripping her hair with her hands, she let loose a wail, loud and keening.

How _dare_ Natsu Dragneel make such a snide comment.

How _dare_ he say such cruel words to her when she'd suffered for so long!

 _"You didn't even_ try _? Why would you let the guild break up, Lucy!?"_ he'd demanded when she'd regretfully mused that no one had really had the heart to try and push the clearly exhausted Makarov to put their guild back together and continue moving forward. _"What the hell were you doing?!"_

She had no regrets about the slap she'd delivered. It had silenced the entire celebration. People had stared, he'd stared, but she'd been in tears, her voice broken as she'd told him, _"You think we didn't suffer, too? Who the hell do you think you are, Natsu? You left_ us _. You abandoned_ us _. You held no consideration for the fact that we lost someone, too."_

Without another word, she'd left, tears streaking her face.

She gripped the broken key that hung at her throat so tightly that her palm was quickly slicked with blood. A ragged sob left her as she thought of the agonizing weeks in which she'd lost the guild and all of it's members to various places and other guilds, how no one had thought to take her along with them. How Aquarius had been gone, lost forever. How _he_ had left her without stopping to see if she was even okay!

What would he do if she left with not even a note?

Would he regret his own disappearance then?

What use was this life if everything was pushed onto her shoulders?!

She felt him before she heard him.

Hands lightly touched her shoulders, gentle and uncertain if it was okay. She felt familiar calloused palms slide down her arms, fingers wrapping around her wrist and squeezing until she released the shard. He said nothing as he inspected her fresh wounds, his fingers closing hers within his own. He lifted them and kissed her knuckles lightly before letting them fall and reaching for the golden shard she'd cut herself on, now dripping her blood. He inhaled sharply.

"You never said anything," he rasped, studying the shard of Aquarius' key. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She gave a somewhat hysterical laugh that had him flinching. "Who could I have told?" she said angrily, shaking her head. "You and Happy were gone. Wendy left. Gray, Erza, Juvia, all abandoning me. No guild. All I had was Loke, and he couldn't even stay with me all the time like I wanted."

Suddenly, she shoved away, shaking her head as the tears came faster, hot and miserable. "How could you?" she sobbed, wanting to rip her hair from her head as she repeated in a cry, " _How could you?_ You left me without...you couldn't even tell me in person! You didn't even see if I wanted to come! You took Happy, but you didn't take _me_."

He gave a grimace. "Lucy-"

"No," she cut in, voice furious. "Don't 'Lucy' me, Natsu Dragneel! I want you to tell me where you got the damn right to leave me behind like that! You weren't the only one that suffered! You weren't the one person who lost someone! Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Gray, _me_! We _all_ lost someone that day, so tell me what the hell makes you so special?!"

His mouth opened and then closed. Natsu looked lost, as if he couldn't give an answer - and Lucy realized he didn't have one.

A bitter laugh left her lips. "Nothing. Nothing makes you that special. But off you went! Natsu Dragneel couldn't save the world, so he left and didn't give a damn about the people who stayed behind!"

Natsu pressed his lips together - they were nearly white from the force. There was a hint of anger in his eyes, but it went away. "Lucy," he began again, waiting to see if she'd interrupt him again. She didn't. "I didn't leave you behind because I wanted to...I just wanted...I needed to focus on getting stronger. So I wouldn't have to watch you or Gray or Erza die in front of me like Igneel did-"

" _Igneel was already dead!_ " Lucy cried. He scowled, looking furious that she'd say such a thing. "That's no excuse, Natsu! Igneel was dead, did you know that? From the second he showed up! Grandeeney, Metalicana...the other dragons told us that, but where were you when we found that out?! They were all _dead_. But we were _alive_! The fact that you blame _me_ for not trying to hold the guild together when you were always the one to do it...that you would blame _me_ for that when you were the one who left in the first place-"

Something snapped in Natsu and he suddenly surged forward, smacking a hand over her mouth. She gave a muffled squawk as they toppled over. He landed on top of her, pinning her, but he didn't notice, instead keeping his hand over her mouth. He used his other elbow to lift himself, his eyes furious. He breathed heavily, heat roiling off of him in waves as he tried to get himself under control.

Finally, Natsu spoke, still struggling to regain self-control.

"I get it. I left you behind, and I'm _sorry_ ," he rasped. He dropped his forehead to rest it against hers. He screwed his eyes shut, his voice trembling. "I'm _sorry_ , Lucy. I regretted it the second we were gone. Do you think it was _easy_ leaving you guys behind? I knew the guild was a wreck, that for all I knew, someone was dead. I missed you the entire time I was gone. Every day, Happy and I missed you and thought about going to Magnolia to see if we could find you and take you with us, but I had to focus and work as fast as I could so that I could come home."

She glared up at him for a few more moments before her eyes filled with tears once more. But these were a different kind of tears, not angry or mourning - though she still felt both. She wrapped her arms around him and he released her so that she could bury her face in his shoulder. He used the hand that had been clamped over her mouth and lightly tangled his fingers in her hair, lightly trapping her there as he rolled so that he was on his back and she was on top of him.

When his other arm had been freed, he wrapped them tightly around her and pressed his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he whispered.

The only response was a sob from his partner, and Natsu, not for the first time, regretted leaving her behind.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _I always felt like there wasn't enough...something in regards to Natsu leaving like he did._

 _Thanks to reviewers (FireDragonPhia, Martyn, TaylorNReed, and LePengwen!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	14. Moonlit

**. Moonlit .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:** "Sometimes we need someone to simply be there. Not to fix anything, or to do anything in particular, but just to let us feel that we are cared for and supported."

 **Pairing:** -

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

He sat there, watching the moon. It was glowing a brilliant silver that evening, his moonlit face turned white by it. His black eyes studied it and the stars above, his back resting against the grass. It was peaceful, warm. Summer had finally come, freeing them from the unending rain that had plagued Magnolia for weeks now.

Gray's chest ached. For some reason, it hurt. It hurt to think of those he loved and cared so deeply for. It had started the previous night, when he'd had a nightmare he hadn't had in years. A nightmare of his mentor, the look of love on her face a moment before she turned to ice and splintered only for him to realize that it hadn't been her there, but someone from his guild. Someone he trusted to always be there.

He took a deep, calming breath, and then let it out.

Crunching grass startled him and he glanced up as someone dropped to sit beside him. "Lucy," he recognized. "What are you doing out?"

"Couldn't sleep," the celestial mage murmured softly. He could see the unshed tears in the moonlight. She leaned back with him, lying at his side. Wordlessly, Gray offered her a hand and she took it, winding her fingers through his and squeezing before simply letting her hand go limp.

The comfort his friend offered reassured him. She didn't pry. Didn't ask, didn't demand. Didn't demand comfort in return. She simply offered her understanding, her support, and Gray willingly gave it back, because that's what it meant to be nakama.

They simply sat beneath the stars, watching the moon rise, offering one another silent comfort.

* * *

 _The Gray and Lucy brotp is one of my ultimate favorites._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Martyn, PinkFireandGoldenStars, LePengwen, Sydneste, FireDragonPhia, quite-a-riot, and RandomAnimeNerd!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	15. Cheated

**. Cheated .**

* * *

 **Quotes, Prompts, etc:** "PUT THE [KITTEN] DOWN AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

 **Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

She wasn't sure on how it started, but here she was, fleeing in circles around the couch and desperately trying to escape. She screamed bloody murder as a grinning man flew after her, nearly hurling over the back of the couch. "Get back here!" he called as she bolted for the bedroom, squealing.

"No!" she retorted. She caught herself on the side of the bed. He placed his palms on the covers, his onyx eyes sharp with excitement. "You'll tickle me!"

"You tickled me first, Lucy," he pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you have to tickle me back!"

She squealed when he rolled over the bed and lunged. She dived out of the way just in time. He tried to grab her around the waist when she moved past, but she managed to avoid him. A small speck of blue on a pillow caught her attention and grinning, Lucy snatched it up.

A mew filled their ears and Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, giving her a look of horror. "Lucy," he whispered. "That's cheating."

Lucy cradled their recently adopted cat against her chest, glaring. "You using your height and weight against me is cheating."

"Lucy," he whined, "put the kitten down and fight me like a man!"

"We're not fighting," she retorted. "And I'm not cheating. Happy wants cuddles, don't you-" She suddenly sputtered and Natsu roared with laughter as she tugged his paw out of her mouth with a gentle hand. "Fine, fine," she grumbled, shooting her boyfriend a look. "You win."

He sidled over and peered over her shoulder at Happy, beaming at their cat. "Good work, Happy."

Happy purred.

* * *

 _Did a drabble prompt thingy on Tumblr and got some requests! :)_

 _Thanks to reviewers (RandomAnimeNerd, PinkFireandGoldenStars, FireDragonPhia, and quite-a-riot!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	16. Splinter

**. Splinter .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:** "Don't worry, it's worse than it looks."

 **Pairings:** Gajeel x Levy

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

"Shit, woman!" Gajeel snapped, recoiling when she tried to grab at his hand. "What the fuck are you trying to do, kill me?"

Groaning in exasperation at just how dramatic he was being, Levy glared and propped her hands on her hips. She arched a brow at the man before her. So tall, she had to crank her head back to look at him, and scary-looking to those around them with all of his piercings and gruff attitude. Well, scary-looking to those who didn't know him. To her, he was like some kind of crispy on the outside marshmallow.

"I'm not trying to kill you, Gajeel," Levy said with exaggerated patience, "I'm trying to get that thing out of you finger. _Like you asked me to_."

"I asked you to get a splinter out of my palm, not to rip my palm off!"  
Praying to the heavens for more patience, Levy ran a hand down her face. "Gajeel, if you don't give me your hand, right now…"

"Fine, fine." Grudgingly, he rested his hand in hers and she rolled her eyes, telling him, "Don't worry, it's worse than it looks."

He sputtered. "Excuse me?"

Grinning to herself and bending over his hand so he couldn't see, Levy took the tweezers from her pocket and went to work at prying the metal sliver from his hand. _This is what you get for working with metal all of the time._ "Like I said. It's worse than it looks. This is the biggest sliver I've ever seen. If we don't get it out soon, I'm pretty sure you'll get some kind of horrible infection."

"Shrimp," he said in a deadly serious tone, "you better be joking."

"I'm not." Levy smirked as she pulled the sliver free, but pretended to keep working, playfully running her finger down the middle of his palm and along a finger. He jerked, squirming a little, and she stifled a laugh, enjoying herself.

" _Levy_."

" _Gajeel_ ," she retorted before finally dropping a kiss to his small wound and dropping his hand. "I got it out two minutes ago, you big baby."

He studied his palm and then gave her a sharp look. They stared at one another for a long moment, and then Levy threw her tweezers at his chest and booked it for the guildhall doors, ignoring the stares they were receiving. He was hot on her heels, trying to snatch her up and throw her over his shoulder as punishment for what she'd done.

Eyes owlishly wide, Mirajane murmured, "What do you think she'd do for him if I broke his leg?"

* * *

 _Loving these submissions._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Moon Stone Tiger lily, RandomAnimeNerd, PinkFireandGoldenStars, and FireDragonPhia!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	17. Not Imaginary

**. Not Imaginary .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:** It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that...well, I've got a sink full of dishes and a cat to wash."

 **Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Their faces were an inch away from one another and both of their eyes were wide open. Natsu's gaze kept darting to her mouth, something she didn't miss, but she kept her gaze on his eyes. "You want me to come and look at something you _think_ you've seen."

"I'm not telling you that I _think_ I've seen it, I'm telling you that I _know_ I've seen it." Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Lucy. Happy and I told you I saw a rare bird and that I want you to come look and you don't believe me?"

"It's not that I believe you, Natsu," Lucy sighed, "it's just...I've got dishes to do and Happy needs a bath now."

"Sorry, Lucy," the muddy blue Exceed mewed guiltily from where he sat in the middle of a mud puddle he'd created in the kitchen.

She smiled warmly at him. "You're fine, Happy. Look. Natsu. I can't just wander off to look at imaginary birds when I've got eighty things to do-"

"It's _not_ imaginary." Natsu seemed to puff up angrily now, rocking back. "It's real!"

"Okay, okay." She leaned back, too. "Natsu…" He gave her a pleading look. "Fine, we'll go look. Happy, are you coming?"

Happy gave his wet fur a look of disgust. "No. I'll stay here and wait."

"Okay, I'll come back as soon as possible," she promised. Natsu helped her to her feet, his fingers tangled with hers. He grinned when she wasn't looking and Happy beamed.

Anything to make Lucy as happy as a clam.

* * *

 _Precious little Happy._

 _Thanks to reviewers (RandomAnimeNerd, PinkFireandGoldenStars, FireDragonPhia, and quite-a-riot!) as well as those favorited and followed!_


	18. Off Limits

**. Off Limits .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:**

"'What are you doing?'

'...eating.'

'We're being held hostage and you decide to raid the kitchen?'

'They didn't say the fridge was off limits.'"

 **Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Possible A…:** (part of) _Of Dust and Shadows_

* * *

She worked her jaw furiously as she shifted her weight back and forth, impatience written in her eyes. She spared a glance at her dragon - and then stared openly at him as he opened the fridge and practically purred in delight as he pulled some left over broth of some sort out. "Natsu!"

"Lucy!" he retorted, mocking her voice with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"What does it look like?!" He started hunting through cabinets for a bowl and the drawers for a spoon, beaming when he found both. He tipped some broth into the bowl and then settled it in his hands, focusing. "Eating."

Her jaw dropped and he cackled at the shock that lanced through her, filling his own mind. "Natsu. We're being held _hostage._ " She threw her hands up. "By a _crazy witch_ we were specifically told to avoid. And you decided to raid this lady's kitchen?!"

He shrugged his armor-clad shoulders. "She never said the food was off limits."

Lucy buried her face in her hands.

* * *

 _Love doing drabbles that might show up in_ _other pieces._

 _Thanks to reviewers (PinkFireandGoldenStars, TheAliceHuntt, quite-a-riot, LePengwen, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, and FireDragonPhia!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	19. Nighttime Chats

**. Nighttime Chats .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:** "Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow?"

 **Pairings:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Possibly A…:** -

* * *

She wasn't entirely surprised that he'd sneaked his way into her bed again. She didn't mind so much, either. He needed the companionship. The comfort of another presence, if Happy's comment about nightmares was true. Lucy liked to have him there, anyways. It made her feel better to have someone to silently curl against.

She _was_ surprised, however, when he spoke, as if he knew she was awake. "Luce?"

"What?" she groaned, rolling onto her back and throwing an arm over her eyes.

He paused. "Never mind."

"What is it, Natsu?" She licked her lips silently, exhausted. They had a train to catch in the morning...why was he awake?

"It doesn't matter."

"Natsu Dragneel," she gritted out, "if you don't answer me, I'm going to kick you out of my bed."

He paused. "...I was just...I was wondering…"

"You were wondering…?"

"...do you think Wendy would like an empty bottle?" Lucy turned to look at him, and he said defensively, "What? I think she would. It's full of air."

"...go to sleep." She grabbed her pillow and smacked him in the face with it, muffling his whines of protest and closing her eyes to sleep. He pushed the pillow away, sputtering in shock and annoyance. He gave her a glare and opened his mouth, but she pushed her hand over it and warned, "I _will_ kick you out."

Wisely, Natsu shut up.

* * *

 _A quick drabble for fun. ;)_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Moon Stone Tiger Lily, PinkFireandGoldenStars, LePengwen, yorusorra, TheAliceHuntt, quite-a-riot, An Amber Pen, CupcakarmaFanGurl, and RandomAnimeNerd!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	20. Petite

**. Petite .**

* * *

 **Prompts, Quotes, etc.:**

"I don't know if you are aware of this, but I am quite petite."

"Really? I had no idea in our twelve years of companionship that you are shorter than I am."

 **Pairings:** Gajeel x Levy

 **Possibly A…:** Part of _Of Dust and Shadows_

* * *

Nimble fingers struggled to reach for the set of scrolls that were just out of reach of her short stature, making her want to scream her frustrations to the world - even if that world consisted of only she and her dragon. Pressing her lips together, Levy pushed herself harder to reach for that _damn scroll_ -

And watched as another hand, its wrist cuffed with metal, pulled it down with ease. Frustration raced through her as her dragon mocked, "Havin' problems, shorty?"

"Shut up," she huffed, giving him a glare. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of short."

"Really?" he said, sarcastic. "I had no idea in all of the years I've known you that you're shorter than me."

"Gajeel," she snapped, "I will shear your hair off when you're asleep tonight."

He smirked, crimson eyes glittering as he leaned in, lifting the scroll she'd wanted above her head. "I'd like to see you try, Shrimp."

She gave him a long look and then suddenly lashed out with a quick foot. He shouted in pain and surprise, dropping the scroll. Levy plucked it up, gave him one last glare, and then sidled away, smirking to herself.

Unaware of the mischievous gleam her dragon now wore.

* * *

 _My bulldog keeps trying to sneak into my room like I won't notice her as I post this. She's not as sneaky as she thinks._


End file.
